Capture point
A capture point is an area in the game mode, Dominion. In Crystal Scar, there are 5 capture points. Basis Capture points represent important strategic locations across the map. The five points are laid out in the outer lane, which is a circular circuit with several points of entrances from the inner map and each team re-spawn area. The outer lane and the control points are permanently revealed to both teams at all times, regardless of who controls the points. Controlling these points and defending them against the opposition is the central focus of Dominion. Ownership Players can claim capture points by right clicking the capture point tower when their champion is within range. After a short channel time, ownership of the capture point will transfer to the capturing player’s team. An allied capture point will attack enemy units like a turret, but the attack damage is weaker than the one in the classic mode and will stop attacking when being neutralized by the enemy champion. There are two minion spawn points behind each capture point. Once the capture point is under player's control, they will spawn minion wave (two regular minions plus one super minion at the beginning, three regular plus one super later) to attack enemy minion wave from nearby enemy-controlled capture points or neutralize it once they arrive. The summoner spell can enhance or weaken one capture point temporarily, depends on which side the capture point belongs to. Neutralization Points controlled by the opposing team will take longer to capture since they must first be neutralized before you can assume control. If a capturing champion moves, takes damage from an enemy champion, or if an enemy champion initiates his or her own capture during the channel time, the channeling will be canceled and a short cool-down period prohibits the capturing champion from attempting another capture. Since minion attack does not cancel the channeling, if you know all enemy champions are far away and your HP does not hit rock bottom, you can safely start neutralizing under enemy minions' attack. However, if the champion can kill a group of minions very fast, it is preferably to wipe them out first because the presence of enemy minions at capture point will prolong the opponent's channeling. To change the alignment of a capture point from enemy to neutral or neutral to allied with a single champion takes 10 seconds. Likewise for a single champion to bring a turret at full enemy alignment to his or her own, it takes twice as long. The more champions and minions join the channeling, the faster the process will be, though with diminishing returns for each additional champion by how much?. Minion that is neutralizing or restoring the capture point will have its HP sapping while the champion does not. Capture point Capture points represent important strategic locations across the map. Controlling these points and defending them against the opposition is the central focus of Dominion. The Windmill Located in the northern part of Kalamanda, the Windmill is the nerve center of the mining village. Wind and magic fuel the Windmill as it generates power to refine the raw materials mined from the village. Equally distant from each team’s starting location, the Windmill will be a constant point of contention. The Drill Surveying of Kalamanda’s northeastern section was well underway when fighting broke out between Demacia and Noxus. Giant drills and open pits dot the landscape in this key capture location. Purple starts the battle closer to the Drill, but must be on the lookout for sneak attacks by Blue if they are to maintain control. The Quarry The largest deposits of precious resources are located in the Quarry along the southwestern edge of Kalamanda. Closer to Blue’s starting position, this capture point resides next to a large techmaturgical mining device that local villagers referred to as “The Claw”. The Boneyard During the initial mining effort the skeleton of an ancient wurm – one far larger than even the mighty Baron Nashor – was uncovered in the southeastern portion of Kalamanda. Its proximity to Purple’s starting position will make this capture point easier for them to defend initially, though Blue will always be looking for an opportunity to seize control. The Refinery The northwestern part of Kalamanda houses all the refining structures used to extract magic and precious resources from the raw materials unearthed in the village. The Blue team has the early advantage in securing this point, but they must remain constantly watchful for potential sabotage by Purple. See Also *Inhibitor *Nexus *Turret Category:Structures